Self-Respect
by The Shadow In My Heart
Summary: When Pinkemena finally realizes who she is by the help of Rainbow Dash.


A/N: Yes~ I finally did a MLP Fanfiction~ I wrote this for a P.A.T. Hopefully I did good. This took me a long time to finish and I'm normally good at this stuff. This is basically if Pinkie and Pinkamena were two different Ponies. Hope you enjoy~

Self-Respect

I am Pinkamena Diane Pie. Not Pinkie Pie, or any of the Pies in the family. I realize that now. I never did have self-respect for who I was. I always thought of myself for Pinkie, even though I wasn't funny like Pinkie and made everyone laughed. I could pass for Pinkie, but was never truly _her_. I has a straight mane that wouldn't curl like hers, and I guess I wasn't bouncy enough either. It upset me, when I couldn't copy what she did. When I couldn't cheer up someone when they were down. When I was down I would curse at myself for not being born as Pinkie Pie. That was until I met a mare. A select pony to actually teach me who I was.

"Pinkie!" I called after the pink pony as she hopped down the walk way in Ponyville. "Pinkie stop!" She wouldn't listen to me. I started to slow down, thinking _'what's the use of going after her if she was to into herself to stop and pay attention to me?'_. I sat down at the end of Sugar Cube Corner and started to curse about my own existance under my breath. I sensed movement from the sky but decided to just ignore it till they went away. Tapping my hoof on the ground impatient of ther pony, I decided to look up at them, with a angry glare on my face. "What do you want?" I yelled a little louder than I had interpreted in.

The Pegasus pony with the odd rainbow mane, if having a pink one wasn't odd enough, shrugged. She was sitting on a cloud. "Well... You seem a bit down. After Pinkie wouldn't talk to you that is." She flew down and sat next to me. A little awkwardly. Figured as much, she doesn't know who I am. "I can see already that you have something Pinkie doesn't, and you should be proud of that."

I looked at her with a strange expression on my face. "What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I have nothing." I tapped my hoof impatiently in the dirt and gabe her a dirty, evil glare, hoping she would go away. She didn't.

The other pony looked back at me and put on her assured _'cool face'_. "You sure can scare the crap out of people, by the way you can give a glare." She laughed obnoxiously loud for a small pony, and it actually tended ti bring a small smile to my face.

"You really think that?" I blinked and looked into the sky. "Well if you say that, I may have scarier traits too?" I turned my direction back to the pony hoping she would give me an example of what they might be.

"Well yeah, with a glare that could kill, you could be capable of a lot of scarier things." She cracked grin. "I'm Rainbow Dash by the way." She held out her hoof for a good shaking.

I held out mine, and put it against hers. "Uhm... Call me Pinkemena Diane Pie. Not Pinkie Pie, nor any other pie in the world." It felt weird saying that, as I set my hoof back on the ground. _'not Pinkie?'_ I thought to myself when Dash wasn't paying attention to me. _'I haven't called myself that since I was a filly'_. I got up suddenly and turned around. "Sorry Rainbow Dash but I have to go... I need to think about somethings." And on that note, I left ger by herself and went into Mr. And Mrs. Cakes' shop.

"I look like Pinkie, besides my cutie mark." I looked down on my flank to reveal my three balloon cutie mark. "Well... Actually that is the same to." I sighed and sat down on my bed. "If I'm not Pinkie, but look like Pinkie, does rhat make me half Pinkie?" Somehow that felt wrong of me to say. I looked at myself in th mirror to see the pink mane and coat pony that is myself. "I don't see Pinkie." I looked shocked and took a deep breath to let out a breathy sigh to show that I was a bit scared. I started to back up, with petrified eyes. "What did Rainbow Dash do to me?" I whispered to myself. This was getting crazy. I knew for sure, that before now. I was sort of Pinkie. Ponies tell me that all the time, but looking back now, mine and her tastes are not the same at all. She like's parties, I like sitting at home, and being alone. She like's practical jokes, and I only like seeing them happen to other people. She likes sweets with sugar. I like my sweets with all natural ingredients. Thinking about all this, made me a crack a crazed grin. I left my room and went back to see Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash." I tapped her on the shoulder when I spotted her rainbow coloured mane. When she turned around and gave a frightened squeal. I started to chuckle loudly. "Thank you for helping me understand who I truly am." The crazed look from before never left my face. Looking now, I don't think it would ever leave my fave unless I was in Rainbow's position. "I am Pinkemena I like everyone opposite of Pinkie. I am not her at all. I understand that all now." I stopped and began to shed tears like never before. The look was gone and I was back to normal.

"Pinkemena?" Rainbow asked softly. She wrapped her leg around me, gently embracing me. "Pinkemena don't cry. It's alright. You know who you re now. Why don't you share it with everyone else?"

For once in my life, I actually smiled, a full hearted smile. Not a small one, not a grin, but an actual smile. I found who I was. Thanks to Rainbow Dasg. I was actually happy. Fidning who I was, was so important to me, that when I see other ponies having troubles with who they are. I look back at what Rainbow did. I stand up for them. Self-respect for who you are is important, because it show's yourself as an individual that is yourself. Not the next person.


End file.
